Gadget Gabe
Gadget Gabe is an unseen character that reviews various devices throughout the Henry Stickmin series. His testimonials for devices that Henry uses are always shown prior to Henry actually using the device. However, all the devices he approves end up in failure for Henry, despite Gabe's ratings. Appearances He approves the Opacitator in Escaping the Prison. He says that it will make the user go through solid objects, but the fault he doesn't mention is that the user will never be able to return to the normal state once they go 'opaque'. Henry ends up unable to solidify himself, making it so that Henry falls slowly to the Earth's core. He approves the Liquidificator in Stealing the Diamond, which turns user into a liquid. Again, he doesn't point out that once you're liquid, you can't go back to your normal body. Henry, like before, is unable to solidify himself, meaning that he, most likely, is drained from the grass and dirt. He approves the Transdimensionalizer in Infiltrating the Airship. Again, Gabe doesn't say how to go back to the normal dimension. Henry ends up in the 1st dimension, and can't go back since in this dimension he cannot push the button "up", being only a line. Gadget Gabe reviews the Shadozer in Fleeing the Complex saying: "I'ma be honest with you, this one isn't that great". It ends up turning Henry into a shadow, but can't turn him back quickly enough to escape the shadow of a cloud blocking the moonlight. Reviews Opacitator You'll Walk Through Walls - Gadget Gabe (2009) Just move the blue slider to the right and you'll become as opaque (That means 'see through' for all you uneducated folks) as you want! Not only that, but the more opaque you get, the easier it will be for you to pass through solid objects!! Liquidificator Turn your self into a liquid and bend your molecules around or through any object! It's fantastically easy to use! - Gadget Gabe (2010) Note: ROFLco is not responsible for any mispeled words or words in the wrong context. Transdimensionalizer It's super easy to use and gives awesome results! (Gadget Gabe 2012) Shadozer I'll be honest with you, this one isn't that great... - Gadget Gabe (2015) Trivia * His reviewing methods are considered suspicious, because if he himself tested all these devices, he would probably not survive. * The only time Gabe writes a negative review about a device was in FtC, about the Shadozer. ** He also says "I'll be honest with you," which indicates that he never actually correctly approved devices in the games before, and is likely paid by many corporations or a mega-corporation (Probably the one that makes the devices) for his disastrous reviews. This might be a parody of typical paid reviewers who write false reviews that are technically correct, but manipulate people to buy the product despite its obvious faults. Category:Characters Category:Never seen characters Category:Escaping the Prison Category:Stealing the Diamond Category:Infiltrating the Airship Category:Male Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes